Wishful Thinking
by lovely-sagacchi
Summary: Axel tries to stop Roxas from leaving the Organization…but does a terrible job. "I'll give you all the games I own! Uh, except my Kingdom Hearts ones!" implied AkuRoku. oneshot


**Wishful Thinking**  
>by <em>lovely-sagacchi<em>

**Summary**: Axel tries to stop Roxas from leaving the Organization…but does a terrible job. "I'll give you all the games I own! Uh, except my Kingdom Hearts ones!" implied AkuRoku. oneshot

**Sagacchi**: Hi guys, before you throw pitchforks at me, I promise I'll update my other story... :'D This is just kind of a warm-up for me since I haven't been writing in a while. Please enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Axel's POV<em>

"Roxas, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks. Without turning around to face me, he sighed and asked, "What, Axel?"

Oh, crap, what am I going to say… I shouted for him to stop without thinking. I need to come up with a way to stop him from leaving… "If you leave, the Organization's gonna kill you!" I blurted out. Good one, Axel, good one.

"No one's going to miss me."

"Wait." I stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him against the wall. "You don't understand what I'm saying." He arched a brow, looking up at me skeptically.

"You remember our boss, Xemnas," I started, quickly formulating some bullshit at the top of my head. "If you leave, he'll eat you alive! You know, if you scramble his name, it spells 'man sex' for a reason…"

The kid looked horrified. _Aha, gotcha_.

"Axel, have you…" he stared at me questionably. "…ever done anything with him?"

Wait. _Wait_. What the _fuck_ is he implying? Did he just turn the tables on _me_?

So I did the only thing I could think of. I burst out laughing, startling the poor guy. "Me? _Me_? You have _got_ to be kidding me, I'd never do anything with that creep."

"But you just said-"

"Manse- uhhh, Xemnas is a… a pedophile, yeah!" I claimed, nodding vigorously. "He likes little children, like you." He glared at me. "Actually," I continued. "Lots of the Organization members are like this. So if you leave…they'll definitely come for you."

He gave me a weird look. Then he asked, "And what about you, Axel?"

"_What_?" I asked, so shocked that he'd even accuse me of such a thing that I nearly choked on my saliva. "I can't be considered a pedophile, I'm not even that much older than you!" I paused. Uhhm. Maybe I should change the subject now…

I coughed. "Okay, how about this," I said, putting on the most serious face I could muster. He swallowed, looking a little scared.

"I'll give you my Gundam collection."

He looked at me with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-you-idiot look. I frowned, and said, "What? It's my most precious collection, you hear me!"

"It's okay, I don't really want it…"

Okay, now I was getting a little desperate. "Come on, Rox…" I whined. "I…I'll give you all the games I own! Uh, except my Kingdom Hearts ones!" Crap. Now he knows I own Kindgom Hearts games.

"Axel-"

"No? What if I give you a lollipop?"

"Ax-"

"Sea-salt ice cream?" I waggled my eyebrows to maximize the effect.

He sighed once more. "Axel, look… I've got to leave, alright? Just…let me go." He made a move to leave, but I cornered him against the wall.

"Rox, I'm not going to just let you leave," I said softly. He looked at me with his wide, cerulean eyes. I continued, "You're my best friend, y'know?"

He looked down, almost guiltily. "I know, Axel, but I've got to go…"

"Listen," I tried again. I lifted his gloved hand to my chest. "What if… I give you my heart?"

He stared at me, and then at his hand on my chest, and then at me again. "Axel, we don't have hearts," he deadpanned.

Damn, I thought I had him, too. "But it's the thought that counts!" I claimed.

"Axel…let me go," he said seriously.

"Do I really have to?" I tried putting on my best puppy-dog pout ever. I mentally patted myself on the back for doing a pretty good job.

I thought his wide eyes was a sign that he fell for it, but he grimaced and said, "Axel, stop that, it's disgusting." My pout turned to an insulted frown. Man, it never works.

"So I'm going to leave, and don't stop me," he said, and moved to leave again. I tried to pin him against the wall, but he suddenly kneed me in the crotch. _OWWW SHIT!_ I howled in pain as I released him and he escaped from me.

"Ah crap that hurts," I cried, kneeling on the ground. "Where the hell did you learn that!"

"A little technique I picked up to defend myself against the pedophiles," he smirked at me. _The little jerk_.

He turned to leave.

"Roxas…"

He stopped and looked at me. "Axel, we'll meet again, in the future. I know, because it was destiny that we met each other."

What the fuck is this cliché bullshit he's spouting?

"So," he continued, smiling sadly. "I'm going to leave now, okay? I'll see you later." He turned his heels and walked away.

"That'd better be a promise, you hear!" I shouted after him. "You're my BFF so I'm never going to leave you alone!"

He waved me off as he continued on, until I could no longer see him. Sighing, I leaned my back against the cold wall. Well, he's gone. I don't even know if we're going to ever see each other again. I did what I could, but he still ended up leaving.

I laughed out loud. "Axel, you stupid fool…"

Sighing again, I closed my eyes.

I thought I could convince him to stay… but I guess that was just my wishful thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sagacchi: <strong>Pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it! (: Please drop a review if you liked it, thank you very much!


End file.
